Damien Alptraum
' Damien Alptraum ' (born September 14,1987 in South Boston, Massachusetts), better known by his ring name Nightmare, is an American professional wrestler currently working Full Time for Fearless Championship Wrestling. Debut & EFW & CWF Damien broke into the scene of Professional Wrestling on Halloween of 2006, Under the name of Nightmare Damien who had just recently signed with the up-start promotion CWF made one of the most Impact debuts in the companies history, Winning there World Title in his first match set the tone of what would become a long a destructive path paved in blood. While in CWF Nightmare has been able to do something that no man in company history has been able to do, Becoming the first and only Grand Slam Champion in just 2 months Nightmare showed his peers, showed his critics that he is a man not to cross, and that proved true when in January 2007 Nightmare made one of the biggest Debuts in yet another company, Extreme Fantasy Wrestling. In just 2 matches Nightmare was able to do some thing that most men could not even Imagine, winning the first ever EFW MITB match. even though he had his chance for a world title at then champion the Spear, all that was put on hold when Nightmare began a very bloody, very violent, very painful to watch feud with EFW star Dragon. What started as Dragon stepping in to stand up for EFW Diva and Interviewer Ashley, turned into a set of hard to watch matches where the risk of Death grew greater every time they went one on one. After 4 months, Nightmare was finally able to burry Dragon, destroying him in what of the most hellish matches in EFW History when the two met in a Boston Death Match. Watching at home was almost unbearable seeing the ring covered in both men’s blood, tears, and flesh, Nightmare got the upper hand taking Dragon and delivering him with his destructive Never-Ending Nightmare onto a pile of tacks and glass. But yet as the chapter closed yet another came open when Nightmare fresh off his victory told the world that he was coming for Spear’s gold in coming months. From there a feud of epic proportions began with the two, stretching outside of EFW and into CWF and countless other federations the two have had an ongoing battle, Nightmare to gain psychological advantages on the Spear has done anything he could to gain an upper hand, Burning down a school Spear once called home, killing a man who he called his second father, and even going as far as attacking his family in there Las Vegas home, Nightmare has showed he is remorseless, he cares for no mans family or there well being. At EFW’s King of the Ring Nightmare ended Spear’s 6 Month title regain in a bloody match that saw Nightmare become the first man to make Spear submit, shortly however after that match Nightmare suffered a serious knee injury causing him to miss 3 months of action, but however in October 2007 Nightmare made his return to an EFW Ring and Took back his World title from the man known as King Slayer. UWA Nightmare Joined UWA in March 2007, coming in knowing he would be on the bottom of the ladder to work his way up we saw early on he can surprise even the biggest of names. Within a few weeks of his Debut he had pulled in a few big wins over names such as “Big Sexy” Alvin Silva and Matt Storm (both went on to become UWA World Champion), stuck on the low card for most of the spring, it was in June 2007 where he was scouted and drafted into the Enemies of the State, a faction founded by UWA Owner Ian the IV and led by former UWA World Champion Chris “The Problem” Orlando. Within a few short weeks of being brought into the EOS, Nightmare along with Problem put gold in there hands beating Mister X and Ty Marx for the UWA Tag Team Championship. Along the way of a month of successfully defending the titles we saw Nightmare and Problem as well as current member Krypt face off in a triple threat match in a Losers get Caned match, with Problem picking up the victory we saw a brutal display of “Tough Love” with Krypt taking 3 lashes to the back before pleading for Problem to stop, however Nightmare took blow after blow for a good 10 minuets before passing out from the pain and loss of blood, a few weeks Latter Problem and Nightmare would go on to lose the tag titles to former EOS member Krypt and his partner Lethal Charge, after that we saw the demise of the EOS with Nightmare being kicked out 2 weeks latter. But when one door closed another opened when he went on to Join Midian and his Theater of Pain, among Joining Nightmare along with Morbid going under the name the Descent would win the Tag Team titles on 2 occasions before losing them to current champions Jason Jordan and Bubba the Truckdriver. That same night we saw Nightmare left TOP. Though he stays on good terms with Midian, as of late we have seen a darker side of Nightmare who has been stalking the family of Current UWA Glory and Tag Champion Jason Jordan, it is unknown why he is fixated with the Jordan’s but each week we seem to learn more about the Monster from South Boston. as of February 24th, 2008 Nightmare and Jason Michaels have been batteling out in a grueling Best of Seven to decide the UWA Street Champion. RWA At the start of the new year, January 2008 we saw a new opportunity open up not just for Damien, but for the wrestling world when newly retired and former UWA World Champion Seth “Midian” Greymalkin announced to the world he would be starting a new promotion to compete with such feds as Global Revolution Wrestling and Non-Stop Wrestling Alliance. The Company ran out of the Hammerstein Ballroom with corporate offices located 3 blocks north in Manhattan. The company opened new windows of opportunity for many superstars, but none bigger than the one Damien “Nightmare” Alptraum. since his Debut he has been on a roller coaster ride through the ranks, falling both on the winning and losing sides of matches Damien showed that he is worthy when on January 27 in a grueling 6 man Elimination match Damien was able to out last his opponents and make it to the end, in a great but brutal losing effort losing to Ron Harris who became the first ever RWA World Champion. The fowling week, only off his match with Harris we saw Damien and Nic Daniels fight in a bloody match that lead to Damien’s bigges win of his career to date, beating Nic lead to him earning a shot along with Mister X to compete at RWA 2nd Pay-Per-View Fearless for Ron Harris World Title in the most deadly match known to man, the Spiders Lair. The Descent The Descent is a tag team and Faction started by Nightmare in late 2006, over the past year this faction has seen a few shake ups of men and women brought in by Nightmare, this list include former partners Shadow, Spyder, Vladimir Shagrath, and Morbid, as well as female members Chelzea Diaz, Abigail Kosto, and Lisa Vengeance. Currently the only remaining man in the faction is Ash. Since its formation one thing has been consistent with this team, tag gold always went to them in each federation they have been in. CWF, EFW, and UWA have all seen there Tag Gold go to the Descent. As it stands it is unknown weather or not they will venture out of there current home in the CWF. CPW In Damien's latest venture we have seen him enter the new land of Chaotic Pro Wrestling. since his arrival Damien has seen some success winning 2 of his 3 matches apon his debut. however Damien has seen some better days as he has fallen to the losing side of results the past 4 weeks in very competitive and technical matches. only time can tell weather Damien will see success in this new land or not. In wrestling Signature Moves and Finishers :*''Spiderz Web (Headscissors Octopus Stretch) :*Drivers Side Impact (Running Enziguri) :*The Never-Ending Nightmare(Corkscrew Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster) :*Nightmare on Park Street (Tiger Mask: opponent is standing in the corner and I hit a moonsault kick off them causing the body to come forward, as they stager 2-3 steps forward I hit them with an Enzaguri) :*Dreamcatcher (Inverted Sharpshooter) :*The Closed Casket Requiem (720 DDT) :*Caught in Sleep (Tree-Of-Woe followed with a impact foot stomp) :*Northern Comfort(Lighting Sprial) :*Nightmare Effect (Evenflow DDT) :*The Last Sunrise (C-4, Can be done from the top rope as well) :*Sweet Dreams (Novocain) :*Columbian Necktie (Cobra Clutch Suplex) :*Numbing the Pain (hammerlock into a flipping neckbreaker) :*The Breakdown (Spinning Wheel Kick) :*Cardiac Arrest (Armbar & Single Leg Boston Crab) :*Enjoy The Silence (Double Arm DDT into Neck Lock) :*Greetings from South Boston (High Angle Moonsault) :*Knee Deep (Double Knee Backbreaker) :*Southie Stretch (Border City Stretch) :*The Buzz Kill (Standing Backflip leg drop) :*The Last Sunrise (Top Rope Standing backflip side slam) :*The Painkiller (Texas Cloverleaf with knee to Back) :*Welcome to Boston Mother Fucker (Double Underhook Backbreaker) :*DoubleArm Suplex onto Thumbtacks '''Managers Talia O'Connor Chelzea Diaz Theme Music :*'''''The Used- Take It Away (Current in Use) :*Comeback Kid- Wake the Dead :*The Legion of Doom- Ebola in Memphis :*Unearth-This Glorious Nightmare :*The Black Dahlia Murder- What A Horrible Night To Have A Curse :*Killswitch Engage- When Darkness Falls :*The Black Dahlia Murder- Funeral Thirst Championships and accomplishments Extreme Fantasy Wrestling. :*EFW Undisputed Championship(2 times) :*EFW World Heavy Weight Championship (1 time) :*EFW Championship (1 time) :*EFW Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Ash :*2006 Money in the Bank Winner Continental Wrestling Federation :*CWF World Championship (3 Times) :*CWF Tag Team Championship (4 time) (1 w/Ash, 1 w/Vampire Master 1/w Shadow 1w/Raevyn) :*CWF Television Championship (1 time) :*CWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) :*CWF United States Championship (1 time) :*CWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) United Wrestling Aggression. :*UWA Heavyweight Championship (1 Time & Current) :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (3 Times) 2 w/Morbid 1w/the Problem :*UWA Street Championship (1 Time) Non-Stop Wrestling Alliance :*NWA World Tag Team Champion(1 Time) World Federation of Wrestling :*WFW Cruserweight Championship (1 Time) Revolutionary Wrestling Alliance :*RWA World Championship (1 Time) :*RWA Television Championship (1 time & Current) Global Revolution Wrestling :*GRW Cross Continental Champion (1 Time & Current) Category:Wrestlers